clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Barkjon/7
Post a freakin' regular message...do it! See my old talk page at: Archive:Barkjon talk 6. Ok I posted a freakin' message! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC) FREAKIN FREAKIN MESSAGE WAHHAHA--Ced1214 AAAAAAAH, CHICKENS 16:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) =( I thought me and you were going to work together on Hacker Tracker. Everything I write gets put on the alternate. I want to help but only your stuff stays on the page. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:37, 15 March 2009 (UTC) but I wanna actually put my ideas in the story. Everyone will put their ideas on that page. Then it will be you and the whole wiki! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:46, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry Hey Barkjon I wanted to make a secret page template and used yours to make one and I accidentally pushed the Save button Here's how it looks now PLEASE READ! Hi Barkjon! I have a few questions. Are we still friends? We don't usually talk as much as before. Also, are you friends with Slow Poke? I also have to say I may not be here that much during the week. I'm not quitting though! Since I only have a few minutes before I have to leave to make my music video, lets meet on CP. Southern Lights Server, Forest! Hope to cya there! Please reply with your answer! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 17:14, 17 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Friends Awww man! I can't go on later. I have to head to the dang music studio to get that music video done! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 17:18, 17 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Friends Hhhh... I must have forgot to tell you! A few days ago, I created a song called, "C&S". I sent it to Universal Music. Universal "leaked" my song to the internet. Next thing I know, I get called to Universal. I went there and one of the most famous singers was standing there (I'm not aloud to say the name). We went inside the studio and created a song called "One More". TOday we start the music video for it! We will use a greenscreen. I need to leave in 1 hour! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 17:25, 17 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Friends What kind of silly question is that? OF COURSE! Also, how am I like... "famous"? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 17:29, 17 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: RE: Friends Wait... '''Doing' a song with a famous singer? You mean DID a song with a famous singer! Anyway... WE WILL ALWAYS BE FRIENDS! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 17:33, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Signature testing Barkjon User talk:Barkjon STOP SPREADING LIES! HEY! I TOLD YOU THAT I MIGHT BE QUITTING BECAUSE I'M GETTING BORED OF THIS WIKI AND HAVING LESS TIME TO EDIT! I JUST TOLD SOMEONE THAT I MIGHT BE QUITTING ON THE SHOUTBOX, THEN THEY TELL ME THAT YOU TOLD THEM THAT I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS JEALOUS BECAUSE I CAN'T GET MORE EDITS THAN YOU! I'M NOT JEALOUS!!! I GUESS YOU WANT ME TO QUIT, HMM? OK, THEN I'LL JUST GO QUIT! JEEZ, I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE ANYMORE! GOOD LUCK MANAGING THE WIKI WHILST IT '''FALLS'!!! ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 16:01, 18 March 2009 (UTC) RE: QUIT I'm not quitting! If I did, I would have a templae on my page! Though, on the subject at hand, no, I do not like this wiki very much. I've been the subject of hatred and hate mail a lot around here, and when you are attacked for doing your job the way you feel it should be done, it really takes a toll on your pleasure factor when doing the job. That's why I'm not quitting this wiki. It's my job. Hopefully, that cleared everything up, and I apologize for the late response. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Quit No, I am not quitting, nor do I plan to. This is my job, I have a commitment to at least exert a presence on this Wiki, so I am not quitting. However, if the time comes that I do step down, I would appoint a successor. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:14, 18 March 2009 (UTC) P.S.: On the CP Fan Fiction Wiki, I haven't seen you for a while. I've been waiting for Barkjon's Journal to be updated for months! It is stil one of my favorite stories! You should update that thing more! How about sending your character to the Geek Empire, or another trip to Dorkugal, or a visit to Turtle Atoll? The possibilities are endless, I really love your character's journal! RE: CPFW What do you mean by "over-the-top"? Is that a bad thing? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:18, 18 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Don't Understand the CPFW If you don't understand something, you can ALWAYS ask me on my talk page over there! I will happily answer ANYTHING you want to know. ANYTHING. I would love to see you back, and it's true, that thing sure has grown since you came! Once more, I will gladly, no, eagerly answer any sort of question or inquiry you may have. Don't be shy, ask away! :::::) --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:28, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Can you meet me? I am on: Server: Ice Berg Room: Coffee Shop --Ben 100022 (Same on CP) Are you? Are you against me? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 00:15, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Do you know Hey do you know why Metal's quitting? I just saw him put the quit template on his page and I don't know why he's doing it. ~~Bluehero~~ Question We are friends right? Also, METAL QUIT! HE WAS UPCOMING WEBMASTER! WHO CAN REPLACE HIM (must be someone good)?!?!?!?! One more question, you said I was your best friend. I thought TS was! ANSWER EVERY QUESTION! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] The "unhelpful" one would like to speak with you! 00:59, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Phew All the questions are answered. THANK YOU --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 17:52, 19 March 2009 (UTC) RE:You're a liar Ahem...you said I was jealous because of your edits...that's not true....and that's what you told everyone. ---'Μεταλλικά''' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 17:57, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Wow Metal is mad at you because of this JEALOUSY comment. Wtv... but, Triskelle3 posted the entire conversation from that night on Metal's Fanon talk. PLZ become friends. Maybe say sorry or something I dunno. He seems kinda upset about this whole thing. I'm not against you it's just a sugestion. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 18:02, 19 March 2009 (UTC) WHAT?? YOU DON'T SEE TURTLESHROOM EDITING ALL THE TIME, AND HE'S STILL WEBMASTER! THIS IS UNFAIR! I'M GOING TO QUIT ALTOGETHER! AND ANYWAY, YOU CAN'T FIND A BETTER USER TO BE WEBMASTER! I'M BASICLY BETTER THAN ''YOU ON THIS WIKI! YOU SAID YOURSELF ON THE SHOUTBOX! YOU'RE ACTUALLY JEALOUS OF ME!!!! ---'Μεταλλικά' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 18:08, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I know I'm talking to him on MSN and he says ir's not fair that he can't be webmaster anymore. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 18:08, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I AM NOT I'm not against you! I thought you were against me because when Lovebirds said: "SHARKBATE!!!!! LEARN HOW TO SPELL" you said: "yes" That kinda confused me... but I'm not against you bud... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 18:29, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Cheated I think I've been cheated. I thought it went like this: *TurtleShroom and Barkjon **to *Metal and Barkjon **to *Metal and Shark **to *Bluehero But now I hear it goes like this: *TurtleShroom and Barkjon **to *Metal and Barkjon **to *Metal **to *Bluehero and Shark --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 18:38, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Webmasters I've seen a lot of people talking about having a webmaster list of users that will be webmasters. I don't think this is a good idea. Webmasters don't usually change for at least about a year so I don't think having a list is gonna work out. Plus I think that right now the only person on this wiki that has the skill to be a webmaster is maybe metal (If he stays and works out all his problems), no one else has the same amount of mainspace edits and expierence. But overall I think that when a webmaster quits we should make a forum or something where admins can give their opinions. That would be the fairest way to do it. ~~Bluehero~~ I was talking about people who qualify to be a webmaster who ''aren't already webmasters. Of course I think you qualify to be one. ~~Bluehero~~ Your Library card Yeah here you go.... Purchase Sorry, gotta have enough Sandollars. You currently have one Sandollar. I'll make only 1 of your items when you have enough. Until then, I'll get ready. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:45, 20 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Award You gave Bjaward1 to me before. Check my awards on my page. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:47, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Pingali moi and me hey, I think pingali moi and me have the same I.P!!! When he was blocked, I also was Blocked!--Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 01:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) HACKER!! ON FROZEN THE DOCK! WILD WOLF 58 IS USING A PUFFLE HACK GET THERE QUICK!!!!!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 01:57, 20 March 2009 (UTC) MUST READ It still isn't fair. We're suppost to work together on Hacker Tracker! You're writing most of it and when I wanna write a chapter, I don't know where to start! You're writing this stuff that I don't understand. Also, it seems that you only write Hacker Tracker when I'm away. People say, "Barkjon! Can you write more Hacker Tracker? It's awesome!" and nobody says, "Shark! Can you write a little more of Hacker Tracker?" Instead I get, "Hi Shark, you should read Barkjon's Hacker Tracker story!" I'm not really being credited. Another thing, when I wanna ask you something about it, you always leave. I'm being left out. It might aswell be "Read the story I'm writing" instead of "Read the story Sharkbate and I are writing". When I'm around and you're around and someone says "BARKJON! WRITE MORE HACKER TRACKER" it makes me feel left out. It may say it's being written by you and I but it's actually written by you. I may be included in the story, so is Metal and Hat Pop. When I first brought up the name, you said you AND I could write it, but all my chapters get moved to the "alternate". I still wanna write but it seems as though I can't. I hope you take this message into consideration and we could still be friends. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 02:40, 20 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Hacker Tracker That sounded funny! It's just a coincidence! I guess you're right. Sorry I kept on bugging you about it =( --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 16:17, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I wrote I wrote the rest of Chapter 6. Read it! Tell me if you like it. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 16:29, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Ninja Party Right now Ice Palace Ninja Hideout --Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 01:39, 21 March 2009 (UTC) HI Yorkielvr333 is [Yorkielvr333CP ~Yorkielvr333 =D Talk to the Yorky Porky!